Le Coucou
by Syriel
Summary: Meiringen  Berne, Suisse . En tant que directeur d'entreprise -criminelle, certes-, il se doit d'être au courant des projets en cours. Suivez James Moriarty dans un voyage d'affaires près de Reichenbarch. Son interlocuteur: Sebastian Moran. Humour !
1. Fondue et Fendant

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Voici ma troisième fanfiction dédiée à cette superbe série de la BBC qu'est _Sherlock_. Cette fois-ci, je me centre sur le grand, le terrifiant, le pyschotique, l'horrifique James Moriarty. Le concept est simple : un petit voyage en Suisse, à Meiringen, près des chutes de Reichenbarch. Le but de ce voyage : se rendre compte des activités illicites et banquières de Sebastian Moran, un des piliers de l'organisation criminelle de Moriarty. Au programme : chaque chapitre mettra en scène deux produits typiquement suisses, que notre petit Jim découvrira avec stupéfaction... humour et perplexité de rigueur!

Les chapitres sont cependant volontairement courts : c'est une historiette que j'écris dans un but récréatif. Mais je vous promets une nouvelle fic plus conséquente, qui mettra davantage en scène John et Sherlock. Pour ce qui est de la situation chronologique de cette histoire par rapport aux autres que j'ai écrite : _Le Coucou_ est une _**sequel**_ de _Tea Time in London_ et de _L'Affaire du Tower Bridge_ l'action se déroule donc après ces deux fics.

Je remercie au passage tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu et reviewé l'épilogue de _L'Affaire du Tower Bridge_ : j'espère vous retrouver dans cette nouvelle histoire. ^^ Merci aussi vous tous, qui lisez ces lignes. Sur ce... assez de bla-bla!

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fondue et Fendant.<strong>

- Meiringen, 20h14 -

- Et tu dis que cette chose… se mange.

- Oui. C'est une spécialité d'ici.

- Intéressant. Je suppose que ça porte un nom.

- La fondue.

Moriarty haussa un sourcil. D'une nature curieuse et calculatrice, il aimait les nouvelles expériences, les sensations fortes. Mais là…

- Je crois que je vais manger le pain.

- Essayez, au moins.

- Non, merci.

Le colonel Moran poussa un soupir.

- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous faire la morale, mais…

- J'espère bien.

Le ton était glacial. Moran déglutit lentement, cherchant des yeux les viseurs des _snippers._ _On n'est jamais trop prudent._

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… vous m'avez envoyé en Suisse. Bien. J'ai dû m'adapter. Et la fondue, c'est vraiment typique. Alors, quand vous m'avez dit que vous veniez…

- Si j'avais su que mon meilleur associé prévoyait de m'assassiner avec du fromage fondu, je serais resté à Londres.

Soupir.

- S'il vous plait. Goûtez. Juste un morceau.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel. _Puisqu'il le faut. _Soupir. _La vie est faite d'expériences inédites._ Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que le bouillon qu'on lui avait servi en Chine. Un bouillon de bienvenue. _Avec un œil de bœuf dedans_. Ne pas gober l'œil, c'était refuser l'hospitalité ; on a beau être à la tête d'une organisation criminelle planétaire, on n'en est pas moins réduit à parfois devoir composer avec les règles de bienséance de la mafia chinoise. Il approcha prudemment sa fourchette du… - _quel est le nom, déjà ? Ah oui. _– caquelon, plongea le morceau de pain dans la mixture pâle. _Au moins, il n'y a aucun œil qui surnage._ Il tourna le pain dans le fromage. Deux fois. Sortit la fourchette. Lui jeta un regard résigné.

Goûta. Moran attendait, sa propre fourchette suspendue en l'air. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres :

- Alors ?

- C'est mangeable. Remets-moi du vin ; ça fera passer le goût.

- Vous exagérez.

Sourire acide.

- Si peu.

Il vida son verre d'un trait ; l'alcool clair l'étourdit à peine. _Au moins, ils s'y connaissent en vins, dans ce pays._ Repoussant son assiette, il se tourna vers Moran :

- À présent, parlons affaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! <strong>C'était le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ; la suite viendra dans peu de temps. J'espère également publier bientôt ma nouvelle fic. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience : avez-vous déjà goûté de la fondue et bu du fendant ? ;)

**À bientôt ! =)**


	2. Banque et Cor des Alpes

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! **Voici le deuxième volet des aventures helvétiques de Jim Moriarty. Au programme: des projets criminels douteux, une banque, des comptes secrets, et... un curieux instrument de musique. J'espère que vous allez aimer!

**Merci** à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue et/ou reviewée: même si je ne vous connais que par écran interposé, votre présence est toujours gratifiante et réconfortante. Sur ce...

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! Je suis heureuse que ce nouveau concept te plaise: j'aime bien démystifier les grands méchants! lol Pour ma prochaine fic, il faudra attendre un peu: les idées sont là, mais il faut que je me mette à l'étape "réalisation". J'espère ne pas trop tarder. (et toi, à quand une nouvelle fic ?) À bientôt! =)

_Over and Over Again :_ merci pour ton message! Eh oui, les expériences culinaires sont parfois déroutantes. Dans ce chapitre-ci, il n'y en aura pas, mais dans les suivants, oui. ^^ Tu n'as jamais mangé de fondue? Ooooh... si tu aimes le fromage, je ne peux que t'encourager à t'y mettre (mais faut acheter des bons produits: gruyère et vacherin suisses, et du bon vin blanc. Sinon, dans le commerce, y'en a des toutes faites. Faut juste éviter la Gerber. Mais bon, je sais pas si où tu habites, il y en a... ça y est, je commence à donner des conseils de cuisine... on dirait Mme Hudson! mdr XD). Pour le fendant: c'est un vin blanc assez sec, typiquement valaisan (ils ont du très bon vin, là-bas). À mon avis, on en trouve sans problème en France. Pour le bouillon chinois: moi non plus, je pourrais pas. Enfin, le bouillon, oui, mais l'oeil... beurk! L'important, il paraît, c'est de le gober sans croquer, et d'éviter de trop y penser quand on l'avale. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! mdr Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci encore, et plein de bizZz! =)

_Haryu :_ merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Que dis-tu de la suite ? Bonne lecture! =)

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ta review! Oui, imaginer Moriarty devant de la fondue, c'est... effrayant et cocasse! D'autant plus que Moran doit manoeuvrer serré: faut pas mécontenter le boss ; il se déplace toujours avec ses snippers. (quoique... tu donnes une bouteille de fendant aux snippers - ça doit bien manger et boire, ces bestioles-là - et après, ça devient beaucoup plus difficile pour eux de viser... mdr XD). J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. À bientôt! =)

_ToBBi :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! La suite, la voici! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. BizZz =)

_Chou :_ merci pour ton message "pas-à-pas" (toujours aussi appréciable ^^)! Gluante et jaune: et oui, la texture de la fondue, à première vue, n'est pas très... encourageante. Mais c'est très bon quand même. - Pour le pain : j'espère qu'il était bon, au moins, histoire que ptit Jim ne meure pas de faim... lol. - Le bouillon chinois : l'histoire de l'oeil de boeuf est véridique. Un ami de ma famille est parti en Chine, chez l'habitant et... le plat de bienvenue est effectivement un bouillon avec un oeil de boeuf dedans. Et faut _vraiment_ manger l'oeil. Mon ami en garde un impérissable souvenir... mdr. - Pour les affaires: ce chapitre te dévoilera en quoi consiste la mission de Moran. - Pour la suite: j'espère que j'ai été assez rapide, et que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes... Bonne lecture et merci! =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ton mot! Je vois que tu connais pas fondue, puisque tu la dis "délicieuse" ; ça fait plaisir de voir que c'est connu hors frontières helvétiques! ^^ J'aime beaucoup jouer sur le côté "démystification" des grands méchants ; alors là, je m'en suis donné à coeur joie. Pour ma productivité: je vais essayer de tenir le cap, mais je reprends les études bientôt, donc, je verrais. Mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter! ;) Merci encore et bigs bizZz! =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ merci pout ta review! Ah, tu n'es pas très fromage, donc, pas très fondue... c'est pas grave: plein de gens n'aiment pas ça. (mais noooon, je t'en veux pas... ;) lol) Si tu viens en Suisse et que tu veux manger typique, tu peux toujours te rabattre sur les rösti et le cervelas. (je joue avec les clichés, mais en vrai, les Suisses mangent aussi des trucs plus communs, genre pâtes à la sauce tomate ou poulet grillé. Si on devait se nourrir que de chocolat, de fondue et de cervelas, ce serait rigolo... XD). J'aime bien la réplique sur l'assassinat au fromage fondue: en l'écrivant, j'ai beaucoup ri. ^^ Pour l'heure de diner suisse... franchement, étant suissesse depuis toujours, je dois dire que y'a pas vraiment une heure fixe. Il m'arrive souvent de manger à 20h. Mais c'est vrai que dans la partie alémanique du pays, les gens ont tendance à avoir des moeurs plus germaniques. Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que Moran a surtout considéré le fait que ptit Jim est venu en jet privé jusqu'à l'aéroport de Genève, et a ensuite fait environ 3h30 de train depuis la gare de Cointrin pour arriver à Meiringen. D'où le repas tardif (oui, j'avais fait des recherches sur la durée du voyage... XD). Mais ta remarque était très pertinante, ;). En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent! Bonne lecture et à bientôt! =)

_Clina :_ merci pour ton message! Je ne sais pas si Moriarty finira alcoolique s'il reste trop en Suisse... c'est vrai que le fendant, une fois qu'on en a goûté... on y revient! ^^ Le prochain chapitre (le troisième) mettra d'ailleurs en scène un autre alcool suisse: l'abricotine (de l'eau-de-vie d'abricot). Et ptit Jim ne va pas y aller de main morte... lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Plein de bizZz =)

* * *

><p><strong>Banque et Cor des Alpes <strong>

- Meiringen, 20h47 -

- Bien. Comme vous le savez, la Banque Nationale Suisse (ndla : BNS) conduit la politique monétaire du pays. Elle émet le franc suisse, maintient sa stabilité, mais se charge également des comptes de la Confédération helvétique et des actions des différents cantons.

- Oui. Je sais tout ça. Qu'as-tu découvert de plus ?

- Les faux certificats que vous m'avez fourni – vous remercierez le Faussaire pour moi – m'ont permis d'accéder au saint des saints. Le Conseil de Banque, autrement dit, l'organe de surveillance. Ils sont au courant de tout ce qui transite par la BNS. Actions, devises étrangères, possessions en nature… tout.

- Bien. Continue.

- Comme vous le pensiez, il existe des comptes. Très particuliers. Beaucoup appartenaient à d'anciens dirigeants, des dictateurs aujourd'hui destitués ; ces comptes-là sont gelés, pour le moment, mais renferment de grandes richesses. D'autres sont au nom de despotes bien connus, et encore en exercice. D'autres encore renferment des informations confidentielles, diplomatiques et politiques. De précieux secrets que certains gouvernements occidentaux paieront cher pour récupérer. La plupart de ces comptes sont dans des banques privées, mais avec les relations que je me suis faites, il n'y aura aucun problème pour y accéder.

- Parfait. Il y en a d'autres ?

- J'ai listé les plus intéressants. Tenez. Des milliardaires. Des héritiers.

- Autant de gens qui peuvent facilement faire une "donation" de quelques millions à notre Organisation...

- En effet.

- La Suisse est décidément un pays de cocagne.

Sourire. Moriarty détendit ses épaules, faisant craquer sa nuque. _Bien._ Avec le colonel Moran, l'Organisation se lançait dans la haute finance. Satisfait, il laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Un intérieur désuet, typiquement montagnard : murs de bois, cheminée, rideaux de vichy rouge et blanc, meubles rustiques. Et, adossé contre un mur…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Un long objet… tuyau… tube. En bois, visiblement. Evasé vers le bas. _On dirait… une pipe géante_, songea-t-il, intrigué. Moran intercepta son regard, éclata d'un rire franc :

- Oh ! _ça !_ Un petit souvenir. C'est un cor des Alpes. Il y a un fabriquant, au village, et…

- Un quoi ?

- Un cor des Alpes. C'est un instrument de musique.

Moran se leva, toujours souriant. Jim était perplexe. _Quel drôle de pays. Visiblement, j'ai passé trop de temps enfermé à Londres._ Avec curiosité, il observa le colonel saisir l'instrument. Debout au milieu de la pièce, il posa le tube sur son épaule ; le pavillon était posé au sol, comme un animal immobile.

- Vous voyez, l'embouchure est juste là.

Moran désigna le bout du tube, appuyé sur son épaule.

- Le fonctionnement est le même qu'un cor naturel : le souffle produit les sons ; la pression mise par le souffleur permet de créer des notes différentes. On utilise ainsi ce qu'on appelle des « harmoniques ».

Sans vraiment comprendre, Jim hocha la tête. _Mon dossier « théorie musicale » est malheureusement vide. _

- Ahem. Une petite démonstration serait plus parlante.

Le colonel souffla dans le cor ; Moriarty eut un sursaut de surprise. Le son était grave, profond, entre la plainte et le doux barrissement d'un éléphant. _Quel étrange pays._

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui...<strong> J'espère que ce nouvelle épisode des "aventures du ptit Jim en Suisse" vous aura bien fait rire. Une impression, un commentaire...? N'hésitez pas! Je planche sur ma nouvelle fic, qui avance lentement ; elle sera bientôt disponible en ligne (enfin... j'espère!^^).

**À bientôt, et merci encore! **


	3. Abricotine et Chocolat

**Bonjour à toutes ! Bonjour à tous ! **Voici le troisième volet de cette découverte helvétique. Un chapitre beaucoup plus alcoolisé que les précédents... ahêm... ben oui, en Suisse, on a aussi quelques bons alcools, en plus de la fondue, des banques et du cors des Alpes. J'espère que vous allez aimer!

**Merci** à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont lue et/ou reviewée : cette histoire est pour VOUS! ^^

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! J'espère que cette suite te fera autant rire que le chapitre précédent. À très bientôt! =)

_Over and Over Again :_ merci pour ta review! Ouiiiii : ptit Jim est bien le cousin de Martine (en tout cas, dans cette fic). Il va aller de découvertes en découvertes. ^^ Je te félicite pour ta connaissance du Hornuss : comme quoi, Arte peut servir! ;) (j'aime bien cette chaîne, en fait) Ce chapitre met en scène un classique suisse: le chocolat. Et un autre moins connu, et surtout valaisan: l'abricotine (c'est super bon ^^). Et oui: il faut vraiment que tu manges de la fondue... au moins une fois, pour tester! Plein de bizZz! =)

_Chou :_ merci pour ton commentaire ; ça me fait toujours autant plaisir! Une surnom lié à ma rapidité de post? Je te laisse chercher... ;) Oui, effectivement, je suis suisse ; donc, les clichés et produits de ma région, je connais (même si en vrai, la Suisse est bien différente des clichés... lol). Je pense que Moriarty doit plus ou moins, lui aussi, se considérer comme une machine: une telle intelligence se conçoit plus facilement de cette façon-là, non? En tout cas, c'est ce que j'imagine. Pour la solitude de Moriarty: je ne sais pas s'il en souffre. Il se sent tellement supérieur qu'il se suffit à lui-même, je pense. La personne qui pourrait l'intéresser le plus, à mon avis, est Sherlock: ils sont très semblables. Je ne sais pas si je vais le caser avec Moran... j'ai pas vraiment prévu ça. Mais le rapport maître/esclave peut être intéressant à creuser dans une fic ultérieure. Oui, le chapitre est ridiculement petit, et je m'en excuse. Celui-ci sera aussi court, mais le suivant est plus long, promis! *pas taper* N'envoie pas les snipers, ou je demande à Jim de t'envoyer les siens: il m'aime bien, depuis que je lui ai fait découvrir le fendant... XD Tu trouves que je faiblis? *snurf* Dans la qualité, ou la quantité? (si c'est la quantité, c'est fait exprès. La prochaine fic relèvera le niveau ^^). Pour l'histoire de la dent creuse... je ne sais pas trop: je suis en train d'imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner. Pas évident. Merci encore et bonne lecture! =)

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ton message! En fait, je voulais mettre en scène un Moriarty perdu, en dehors de son champ d'expertise: la criminalité. C'est un as en mathématique, physique, chimie, bombes, transactions financières, commerces et trafics illégaux et diverses, mais... culturellement, en dehors de l'Angleterre, j'imaginais sa culture assez pauvre (sauf en ce qui concerne le Japon ^^). Surtout avec un pays petit comme la Suisse. Quant à Moran, je le voyais assez genre "aventurier", qui a beaucoup voyagé, qui se passionne facilement. Je ne suis pas sûre que Moran se moque volontairement de Moriarty: il veut simplement faire partager ses découvertes, même si c'est souvent cocasse. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Merci encore, et plein de bizZz!

_Clina :_ merci pour ton mot! Et oui: ptit Jim devrait se cultiver un peu (en tout cas, en ce qui concerne la Suisse). Je voulais le mettre en scène dans ce pays, parce que c'est là que, selon Conan Doyle, il trouve la mort dans _Le Dernier problème_. Donc, je pose déjà un cadre. ;) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite de cette aventure. À bientôt! =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ta review! C'est sûr qu'en tant qu'Alsacienne, tu dois bien connaître les spécialités helvètes! ;) Je ne pense pas qu'il arrivera des bricoles à Moran: il ne cherche pas vraiment à faire passer son patron pour inculte, mais à partager ses découvertes... même si Moriarty va de découvertes en découvertes! ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture! =)

_Antha Rosa :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! Oui: ils sont fous, ces criminels! Mais comme ma prochaine histoire sera assez sombre, et que les deux précédents étaient vraiment de grosses intrigues policières, j'avais envie de quelque chose de plus léger. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite! BizZz =)

* * *

><p><strong>Abricotine et Chocolat<strong>

- Meiringen, 22h39 -

La bouteille était à moitié vide ; les verres, à nouveau pleins.

- Vous vous êtes bien adapté, en tout cas, lança Jim en sirotant l'eau-de-vie. Comment ça s'appelle, déjà ?

- De l'abricotine. La meilleure qui soit en provenance directe du Valais. Ils s'y connaissent, en distillation.

Il but d'un trait, l'alcool lui brûlant la gorge avec délice. Après la morsure chaude, l'odeur du fruit vous prenait la bouche, entêtante. Cassant un morceau de chocolat, il jeta un regard en coin à Moriarty.

- J'avoue que j'aime bien ce pays. Une chance que vous m'y ayez envoyé.

- Une chance, en effet. Londres ne vous manque pas ?

- Un peu. Mais j'aime le calme, et j'aime chasser. Deux choses impossibles là-bas. Ici, je ne suis qu'un banquier anglais passionné de montagne, qui a quitté son pays par ambition professionnelle. Les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils souhaitent.

Reposant son verre, Moriarty soupira longuement. Prit à son tour du chocolat. Noir. Amer.

- Je vous ressers ? proposa le colonel.

- Avec plaisir.

Nouvelle tournée. Le criminel étendit ses jambes ; voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi détendu. Il connaissait bien Moran ; il avait toute confiance en lui. _Ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un bras droit. _Il but, les yeux rivés sur la nappe :

- Londres n'est plus la même.

Regard surpris. Moran reposa son verre, à nouveau vide. Cette situation était… inhabituelle. Etrange. L'homme face à lui avait presque l'air… _humain_. Sourcils froncés, Moriarty fixait son verre. Sebastian se lança :

- Des ennuis ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Holmes ?

- Hm.

- Vous ne pensez qu'à lui, hein ?

Il remplit les verres vides ; l'alcool s'évaporait à une vitesse inquiétante.

- C'est possible. Holmes est un… redoutable adversaire.

- Et vous aimez trop jouer pour l'éliminer.

Silence. Jim faisait tourner l'alcool sous sa langue. Avala. Ajouta :

- Quand je suis face à lui… c'est un peu comme si je me regardais dans un miroir. Un autre moi-même. Un autre qui _aurait pu_ être moi. Un autre qui n'a pas suivi la _même _route que moi. Et parfois… je me dis que c'est sans doute la seule personne capable de me comprendre, de me comprendre _réellement_. La seule personne de ce foutu monde, à être aussi _différent_ et aussi seul que moi.

Cul sec. Une main se posa timidement sur la sienne.

- Vous n'êtes pas seul, Jim.

_Jim. _Personne ne l'appelait ainsi. Personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi, depuis cette cruche de Molly. Soupir. La main sur la sienne était agréable, rassurante. _La main d'un ami. Ou celle d'un amant._ Peut-être. _Ou pas._ Brisant le contact, il attrapa la bouteille, la vida dans leurs deux verres. Avala à nouveau le sien. Au passage, il captura les yeux noisette du colonel. Le masque de _self-control_ avait repris sa place ; il s'en voulait presque de s'être laissé aller : c'était l'alcool qui avait parlé. Il adressa à Sebastian son habituel sourire enjôleur :

- Un jour, j'aurai besoin de vous, colonel. Un jour, ma vie reposera dans vos mains. Alors, soyez sûr que je vous garderai à l'œil ; je ne voudrais pas que ma meilleure pièce s'égare.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui...<strong> J'espère que mon délire vous plait toujours autant! ^^ En tout cas, moi, je m'amuse bien... et j'attends vos impressions avec impatience! Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, promis.

**À bientôt ! =)**


	4. Vaches et Edelweiss

**Bonjour à toutes ! Bonjour à tous !** Après une journée d'absence, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Au programme: un bain chaud, une nuit agitée, une insomnie, une discussion via Internet et un flirt machiavélique... j'espère que vous allez aimé! Ce volet est plus long que les précédents ; j'ai décidé d'être gentille... ^^

**Merci** à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue et/ou reviewée : je vous adore! ^^

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ta review! J'aime beaucoup rendre les méchants ordinairement manipulateurs-cruels-et-sans-coeur un peu plus humains ;). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, qui met davantage en scène la relation étrange entre Sherlock et Moriarty... À bientôt! =)

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! Et oui: l'alcool fait ressortir plein de choses chez Moriarty, ce qui, en définitive, est assez étrange... mais très amusant! ^^ En couple avec Moran... mmmh, je ne sais pas si Moriarty pourrait être pleinement "en couple", avec quelqu'un. Mais dans une relation de domination/soumission, peut-être bien. À creuser! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Plein de bizZz =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ton message! Toi aussi, fan d'abricotine et de chocolat? Contente de ne pas être la seule! ^^ C'est vrai que les alcools de fruits (produits majoritairement dans le Valais) sont toujours excellents (et la Williamine, tu connais ? Sans parler du kirsch, bien sûr...). Moriarty s'est lâché un peu, dans le chapitre précédent: s'est-il confié uniquement grâce à l'alcool? Je ne sais pas trop. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a une confiance énorme en Moran, ce qui se ressentira dans l'épisode sur Reichenbach (que je mettrais peut-être un jour en scène... ^^). Un slash entre eux deux ne me dérangerait pas trop, en tout cas! ;) Merci pour tes compliments sur ma fic "toute en légèreté"; ma prochaine fic sera plus palpitante! Bonne lecture! =)

_Clina :_ merci pour ton commentaire! Eh oui, ptit Jim se lâche... ce qui ne le rend pas pour autant sympathique, c'est vrai! Je sais que Moriarty est souvent qualifié de "psychopathe", mais je ne le prends pas dans le sens "maladie psychique" du terme; je préfère voir cela comme un comportement, ce qui explique qu'il puisse également être humain, par certains côtés... je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire (c'est pas une maladie psychique, mais plus une façon d'être, ce qui n'inhibe pas son côté humain). J'espère qu'il ne finira pas alcoolique: ce serait dommage! Heureusement, son séjour en Suisse touche bientôt à sa fin, donc, pas le temps de s'imbiber plus! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes. À bientôt! =)

_Chou :_ merci pour ton long "pas-à-pas"! ;) Contente de voir que je ne baisse pas en qualité (j'ai eu peur, un moment... *rougit*). Rooooh... tu me piques ptit Jim? T'as pas le droit! Je suis super jalouse! Enfin, tant que je garde Sherlock, enfermé dans ma bibliothèque, ça me va... (salue bien ptit Jim pour moi... mdr XD). Oui, goûte l'abricotine, si tu peux! Si tu aimes l'abricot, c'est excellent (logique, hein? lol); le must, c'est de tremper un carré de sucre dedans et de le croquer comme ça, bien imbibé (en Suisse, ça s'appelle un "canard"). Je ne sais pas si Moran a saoûlé Moriarty a dessein. Probablement pas... quoique... je les vois bien amants, moi, mais dans une relation sans réel amour. Plutôt maître/pièce; j'aime bien cet aspect. ^^ Pour mon surnom: prend ton temps, ça ne presse pas (ouf, j'ai échappé à Bip-Bip... mdr). Le jeu continue dans ce chapitre ; j'espère que tu aimeras: pas vraiment envie qu'une bande de snippers débarque dans mon ptit chez-moi. Je crois que je vais aller pleurnicher un peu vers Mycroft pour qu'il me mette sous protection rapprochée, histoire d'échapper à tes possibles foudres... XD Heureuse de voir que je te mets de bonne humeur, en tout cas: c'est très flatteur! Bonne lecture et plein de bizZz =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ merci pour ta review! Oui, j'ai bien aimé le passage sur le cor des Alpes ; c'est un instrument très particulier, je trouve. Pour en jouer, je suppose que Moran a du prendre quelques cours de pose de son: j'en ai déjà essayé, et au début, c'est pas facile! ^^ Tu n'as aucune connaissance en alcool suisse? Ooooh... il faut vraiment que tu te procures de l'abricotine, dans ce cas! (non, je ne pousse pas à la consommation; juste à la découverte ^^) C'est vrai que je pense que Moriarty et Holmes savent très bien à quel point ils sont semblables... tout en se croyant meilleur que l'autre! D'ailleurs, c'est cet aspect de "nemesis" qui m'avait frappé quand j'ai lu _Le Dernier Problème_ de Conan Doyle (c'est là qu'on décrit Moriarty pour la première fois). En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. À bientôt et encore merci! =)

_Jin :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'être lue par une compatriote! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton français: il est très bon! Je dois dire que je n'écris pas aussi bien l'allemand... *rougit* J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, qui met en scène deux gros clichés: les vaches et les edelweiss. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Vaches et Edelweiss<strong>

- Meiringen, 23h20 -

Des meuglements agités, au-dehors.

- La ferme voisine possède une étable. Deux cent vingt-sept têtes de bétail.

- Charmant.

La bouteille d'abricotine gisait sur la table. Vide. Idem pour l'emballage du chocolat. Moriarty ferma un instant les yeux avec lassitude. La fatigue du voyage commençait à se faire sentir : jet privé, train – 1ère classe, il ne fallait pas exagérer –, et pour finir, l'heure de décalage qui le séparait de Londres. _Sans compter le problème du trafic d'armes bolivien, qui m'a tiré du lit à quatre heures du matin._ Un mugissement sonore lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

- Longue journée ? demanda Moran, le regard lourd d'alcool.

Acquiescement. _Trop longue._

- Votre chambre est au premier, deuxième porte à droite. Je vais ranger un peu.

Il se leva Jim l'imita, attrapant sa mallette de cuir. _Ne jamais se séparer de son ordinateur_.

- La salle de bains est à gauche, lança le colonel alors qu'il gravissait l'escalier étroit. Avec tout le confort moderne.

- Je crois qu'un bain sera parfait.

**O°O°O**

- Meiringen, 23h33 -

Enfoui dans l'épaisse mousse blanche, plongé jusqu'au cou dans l'eau chaude, James Moriarty songeait. _Tout le confort moderne._ Moran ne s'était rien refusé : baignoire de grande taille, éclairage dernier cri, eau courante… _pas vraiment ce qu'on s'attend à trouver dans un chalet._ Il bougea légèrement, rajustant sa position. _Fatigue. Ennui._ Etre loin de Londres ne lui réussissait pas ; une chance qu'il reparte le lendemain. L'agitation de la ville lui manquait ; c'était comme la pulsation vitale d'un corps gigantesque qui l'enveloppait. Sans elle, il se sentait fragile, impuissant. La ville était son domaine.

Soupir. Un chef d'entreprise – criminelle, certes – se devait néanmoins de suivre les projets en cours ; superviser le travail, traquer les possibles obstacles. Les éliminer. _Vraiment ? Si tu les _éliminais_, comme tu dis, Jim, il y a longtemps qu'une pierre tombale porterait l'inscription « Sherlock Holmes ». _Holmes. Bon sang. Même hors de Londres, au milieu de nulle part, dans une baignoire, il fallait, il _fallait_ qu'il pense à lui ! Un sourire sardonique dansa sur ses lèvres. Leur dernière rencontre avait été un vrai régal : le voir attaché, là, sur cette chaise… impuissant, en somme, mais encore tellement arrogant ! _C'était un jeu_. Bien sûr. Depuis le premier jour, Moriarty n'avait cessé de jouer ; _et Holmes s'est révélé habile. Surprenant. _Comme il serait plaisant de l'avoir à ses côtés… sans _Johnny-boy_, le fidèle soldat travesti en attachant Médor ! _Un vrai Saint-Bernard, celui-là : il ne lui manque que le tonneau et la queue touffue…_ _quoique…_ Ricanement étouffé.

Il sortit de l'eau. Un lit l'attendait. La journée de demain serait longue.

**O°O°O**

- Meiringen, 02h17 -

'Meuh. Meuuuh. Meeeeeuuuuh.'

Moriarty se retourna sous le duvet, exaspéré. _Trois heures_… presque trois heures que ce vacarme continuait. C'était infernal : à croire que ces idiots de bovins ne dormaient jamais. Lorsqu'il avait interrogé Moran, croisé au détour du couloir, il lui avait répondu que l'orage rendait les vaches nerveuses. _Nerveuses, c'est un euphémisme. « Déchaînées » serait plus exact._ Comment espérer affronter la journée de demain, sans un minimum de sommeil ? Même les psychopathes ont besoin de repos. Soupirant, agacé et maugréant, il attrapa son _laptop_, posé sur la table de nuit. L'alluma. _Une chance que Moran ait installé le _Wi-Fi. Quelque 'clics' lui permirent d'accéder à son site favori. 'Science de la Déduction'. _On va voir si je suis le seul à souffrir d'insomnie._

_Si vous ne répondez pas, je crois que je vais tuer quelqu'un. M _'Send'.

'New message'. _Entrée en matière fracassante. Un meurtre, vraiment ? Où ? Quand ? SH_

Jim se permit un sourire. C'était bon de lui « parler ».

_Simple tournure rhétorique ; je voulais être sûr d'avoir votre attention, chéri. M _'Send'.

'New message'. _Oh. Dans ce cas, vous me faites perdre mon temps. Qui est précieux, soit dit en passant. SH_

_Ne le prenez pas comme ça, _darling_. Précieux, votre temps ? Il doit être… une heure et demi, à Londres, non ? Je doute que vous ayez autre chose à faire que me parler. M _'Send'.

Un instant de silence.

'New message'. _Vous n'êtes pas à Londres ? SH_

_Non. En voyage d'affaire. Dans un trou perdu. Il y a des vaches. Impossible de dormir. C'est… exaspérant. M _'Send'.

'New message'. _Essayez les boules Quies. SH_

_Déjà fait. Marche pas. M _'Send'.

'New message'. _Vous n'avez personne d'autre à ennuyer ? SH_

_Non. Je suis enroulé dans mon duvet, et je pensais à vous. M _'Send'.

'New message'. _Vous m'en voyez ravi. SH_

Jim pouvait presque l'imaginer grincer des dents, exaspéré. Il décida d'enfoncer le clou, un peu plus.

_Chien-chien ne dort pas avec vous ? Une dispute ? Il a gardé le lit, et vous a laissé le canapé ? Pas très galant. M _'Send'.

Silence. Un instant, il cru être allé trop loin ; une mention le rassura.

'New message'. _Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. SH_

_Oh, chéri ! Mon absence doit vous empêcher de fermer l'œil ; vous devez mourir d'ennui… j'en suis désolé. Mais, les affaires, voyez-vous… M _'Send'.

'New message'. _Ma vie de tourne pas autour de vous. Où êtes-vous ? SH_

Jim eut un sourire devant la question : Holmes s'était trahi ; parfois, il n'est pas bon de trop écrire, car, si les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent. Il sentit une ouverture.

_Dans un petit patelin, au milieu des montagnes. Et des vaches. En ce moment, et plus précisément, dans un lit recouvert d'un couvre-lit ridicule. Motifs d'edelweiss. M _'Send'.

'New message'. _Edelweiss ? La Suisse, alors. Eventuellement l'Autriche, ce qui colle moins bien avec les vaches. SH_

Juron étouffé entre ses dents ; il en avait trop dit, lui aussi. Holmes était malin : un faux pas de plus et il ne tarderait pas à mettre à jour ses plans. Moriarty décida de changer de cap. Sherlock le prit de vitesse.

'New message'. _Quand rentrez-vous à Londres ? SH_

Là, il sourit franchement. S'autorisa une réponse vicieuse.

_Ravi de constater à quel point je vous manque, trésor. Délaissez _Johnny-boy_ et venez me rejoindre ; je vous envoie un billet d'avion. Aller-simple. Vous viendrez réchauffer mon lit. M_

De l'autre côté de la Manche, dans son salon de Baker Street, avait-il dégluti avec difficulté ? Avait-il eu une inspiration haletante ? Imaginer une rougeur délicate envahir les pommettes diaphanes envoya un _shoot _d'excitation dans le bas-ventre de Jim.

'New message'. _Vous ne me manquez pas ; vous savoir loin de Londres me permet de m'octroyer des vacances. Et je ne viendrais pas réchauffer votre lit. SH_

Dieu que ce jeu-là était plaisant ! Autant le continuer…

_Menteur. Vous êtes un vilain garçon, Sherlock. Je sais que vous vous ennuyez, sans moi. Sans moi… il n'y a plus d'énigmes, plus de jeux dignes de votre génie. Les autres criminels ne sont que pacotille. Même votre cher chien-chien perd de son intérêt, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes pareils, vous et moi, et vous en êtes conscient, _darling_. M _'Send'.

Il lui semblait presque sentir Sherlock trembler.

'New message'._ C'est faux. Je ne suis pas comme vous. SH_

_Encore un mensonge. Vos pas se mêlent sans cesse aux miens : j'appelle, vous accourez. M _'Send'.

Qu'éprouve-t-il, à présent ? De la colère, de la répulsion ?

'New message'. _Je n'accours pas. Je vous traque. SH_

_Et croyez-vous réellement m'attraper un jour ? Allons, chéri… tant d'efforts, tant de morts pour une simple traque ? Alors qu'il serait si agréable de se rencontrer sur un autre terrain… M _'Send'.

Aucune réponse. C'était exquis.

_Même si vous l'avez refusée, ma proposition tient toujours, très cher : un associé tel que vous me serait précieux. Je vous ferai découvrir des choses que vous n'osez imaginer, des choses que _Johnny-boy_ ne pourra jamais vous donner… des choses qu'il ne pourra jamais vous faire ressentir, car il ne vous connaît pas comme je vous connais. Je crois que je commencerais par vous ligoter, comme lors de notre dernier duel. Vous étiez délicieux, sur cette chaise, dans ce vieil entrepôt. Et après… après, je passerais aux choses sérieuses. Je vous ferai crier, gémir, jusqu'à ce que vos suppliques se perdent dans vos sanglots étouffés. Oui. Voilà qui serait plaisant. M _'Send'.

'New message'. _Vous êtes malade. SH_

_Peut-être. J'ai de nombreuses autres idées qui me trottent dans la tête. Tenté ? _'Send'.

Silence. Un instant de trouble ?

'New message' _Jamais._

'Log out'.

Un grand sourire fendit son visage. Moriarty s'étira, fermant le _laptop_ avec satisfaction. Dehors, l'orage s'était calmé ; les vaches aussi. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir. Des images envahirent son esprit. Des images d'un certain détective, dans un certain salon, de l'autre côté de la Manche.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de ce quatrième volet...<strong> un peu plus long que les précédents! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je ne pourrai pas publier ce week-end, malheureusement (je n'aurai pas de connexion Internet... snurf). Mais je me rattraperai lundi, promis! J'espère pouvoir publier ma nouvelle fic dans le courant de la semaine prochaine... mais c'est à voir.

En attendant, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience...

**À bientôt ! =)**


	5. Cénovis et Coucou

**Bonjour à toutes et bonjour à tous! **Après la nuit d'insomnie de ptit Jim, voici son réveil, tout en douceur (ou pas), et sa rencontre de deux _topoï_ helvétiques: le Cénovis et le Coucou. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le Cénovis? La réponse vous sera délivrée dans ce chaputre. Pour ce qui est du Coucou, j'espère que tout le monde voit ce que c'est... ;)

**Merci **à vous toutes, vous tous qui m'avez lue et/ou reviewée: je suis toujours aussi heureuse de partager mes histoires avec vous !

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ton message! Mmmmh, le kirsh, qu'est-ce que c'est bon, quand même. C'est vrai qu'après le thé, je continue sur ma lancée "nourriture/boissons en tout genre", mdr. À part ça, je comprends tout à fait Jim: dormir au milieu des vaches qui meuglent, j'ai déjà fait, et franchement, c'est pas marrant. Le flirt était très drôle à écrire: je n'ai pas vraiment encore décidé si Sherlock aimait cela et y trouvait une certaine excitation, ou si c'était simplement Moriarty qui imaginait cela. Sans doute que Sherlock apprécie lui aussi ces échanges ; un mélange de répulsion et d'attirance. Merci pour tes encouragements : j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. À bientôt! =)

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! La vache, plus forte que Moriarty, en effet! looool J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, vu que tu aimes moyennement le Sherlock/Moriarty (même soft) du précédent. Bonne lecture! =)

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ton commentaire! Ah, tu es toi aussi une inconditionnelle du Sherlock/John: c'est vrai que c'est le couple par excellence! Mais j'aime beaucoup jouer avec l'ambiguïté de la relation entre Sherlock et Moriarty. *sourire machiavélique* Un flirt morbide, tu as trouvé? Je ne sais pas si "morbide" est le mot que j'aurais mis... *réfléchit* Moriarty devrait se dépêcher de rentrer à Londres, en effet: c'est pas bon pour lui! ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Merci encore =)

_Chou :_ merci pour ton "pas-à-pas"! ^^ Rooooh... tu as fait main-basse sur Mycroft aussi? Décidément, que me reste-t-il? Je suis une pauvre abandonnée *Lestraaaaade... snurf* mdr Pour les têtes de bétails: pas besoin de les compter pour savoir que y'en a 227 ; il suffit de causer avec le paysan, ce qui ravi Moran, mdr. - Pour "James": il se trouve que dans la réalité, le prénom de Moriarty n'est pas "Jim", mais bien "James"; "Jim" n'est qu'un diminutif (c'est indiqué dans _Le Dernier Problème_, sauf erreur de ma part ^^). - Pour la chronologie : oui, cette histoire est une séquelle de _L'Affaire du Tower Bridge _et _Tea Time in London_ je vais peut-être clarifier la chronologie sur mon profil. ;) - Pour le _laptop_: c'est simplement le mot anglais pour "ordinateur portable". Je trouve cette dénomination plus élégante et technologique. ^^ - Merci pour tes compliments *rougit*. - Pour la "maladie" de Jim : je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, ou de la solitude, ce qu'il ressent. À mon avis, Moriarty est suffisamment intelligent pour se suffire à lui-même, mais la présence de Sherlock lui est nécessaire pour avoir un adversaire à sa taille. - Pour mon départ de ce week-end: une petite virée en France, avec des copains. C'était sympas. ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Plein de bizZz! =) (PS: je ne suis pas sur livejournal, mais je passerai te voir un de ces jours, promis!) (PS2: j'espère que ces deux jours n'ont pas été trop longs, quand même. Fais gaffe: on commence à entretenir une relation à la Sherlock/Moriarty: je pars, tu t'ennuies... mdr)

_Eiffel :_ merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu aimes le concept de mon histoire: je l'ai écrite à un moment où j'avais vraiment besoin de rire un coup. Les vaches, ennemies publiques n°1: c'est le cas! XD J'espère que ce nouveau volet te plaira... Bonne lecture! =)

_MissMadHatter SH :_ merci pour tes multiples commentaires! ;) Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire, même si tu aimes moins Moriarty comme personnage. En tout cas, tes ptits mots m'ont tous fait très plaisir! J'espère être à la hauteur avec ce nouveau chapitre. À bientôt! =)

_Over and Over Again :_ merci pour ton message! Trooooop triste que aie mangé ta review: c'est bizarre, quand même... *on va enquêter là-dessus... lol* Merci quand même d'en avoir réécrit une! Ta conception de la relation Moriarty/Moran rejoint la mienne: plutôt coucher que sortir ensemble (mmmh, ça pourrait donner un truc tordu, ça... mdr). Et oui, Suisse = souvent vaches avec des cloches ; mais pas trop dans le coin où j'habite! Voici la suite des aventures de Martine-Moriarty : j'espère qu'elle te plaira! BizZz =)

_Clina :_ merci pour ton long commentaire, qui m'a fait très plaisir! Oui, la phrase sur le Saint-Bernard m'a fait aussi beaucoup rire, toute seule dans ma chambre. ;) Et oui, l'abricotine a été toute sifflée: c'est vraiment pas sérieux de se comporter comme ça (on va dire que je pousse à la consommation, après). Ecrire les dialogues par message entre Moriarty et Sherlock est toujours très amusant: en fait, j'entends carrément les répliques dans ma tête (je dois avoir trop d'imagination), alors après, je n'ai plus qu'à les retranscrire. ^^ Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment Sherlock qui pense "sexuellement" à Moriarty, ou si c'est Jim qui aime imaginer le détective comme ça... un peu des deux, sans doute. Je pense aussi que le lien entre Sherlock et John est plus fort qu'une attirence: c'est un mélange de compréhension et d'incompréhension, de confiance, de résignation (pour John), de calme (pour Sherlock)... bref, un truc très bizarre. Mais - et là, je vais te fournir un _scoop_ sur mon prochain travail - la relation John/Sherlock sera mise à mal. Très à mal. Mais pas par Moriarty *et là, je sème le doute... niark*! C'est sûr que les côtés "humains" de Moriarty ne rattrape pas le mal qu'il fait ; j'aime beaucoup écrire sur ce personnage, mais je ne cautionne pas ses actes pour autant. Ce que je trouve drôle, cependant, c'est que dans la version de Conan Doyle, Moriarty a quand même l'air moins... cruel. C'est un "Napoléon du crime", bien sûr, mais... il n'a jamais, à ma connaissance, prit personne en otage au moyen d'explosifs... mais j'aime bien ce qu'en a fait la BBC. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. À bientôt, et merci pour tout! =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ merci pour ta review! Et oui: les edelweiss et le Westwood ne se marient pas très bien... c'est ce qui est drôle. ^^ J'espère que ce volet sera aussi divertissant que le précédent. Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Cénovis et Coucou<strong>

- Meiringen, 8h25 -

Sur la table, des tartines. Grandes tranches de pain frais. Débordantes de beurre. Recouvertes d'une épaisse couche brune. _Chocolat_. En descendant l'escalier de bois, Moriarty se découvrit affamé. S'installa à la table, devant un bol fumant. _Café au lait_. Typiquement montagnard. En avalant une gorgée, il se remémora, avec un sourire, ses rêves de la nuit. _Délicieusement pervers_. L'échange nocturne avec Holmes avait fourni à son imagination mille et une pensées savoureuses : il avait hâte de retourner à Londres ; hâte de jouer à nouveau. De lui faire mal à nouveau. De le soumettre…

- Votre train part à neuf heures et demi. Vous serez à Genève en début d'après-midi.

Moran s'assit à ses côtés, une tasse à la main.

- Parfait.

Jim attrapa une tartine. Mordit dedans. Recracha, une expression de dégoût sur les traits.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Mais c'est infect !

Le colonel étouffa un sourire.

- Du Cénovis.

- Du quoi ?

Il s'essuya la bouche, écoeuré.

- Cé-no-vis. Une sorte de pâte à tartiner, aux herbes. Très salée.

- Laissez-moi devinez, lança Moriarty d'un ton rogue, en s'essuyant avec sa serviette. Une spécialité d'ici ?

- Oui.

- Je crois que le café suffira.

'Coucou! Coucou! Coucou!'.

Sursaut. Accroché contre le mur, à côté de la porte d'entrée, une petite maison de bois laissait apparaître, par intermittence, un petit oiseau coloré. Un minuscule cadran d'horloge marquait la demi.

- Un coucou, expliqua Moran.

Jim sourit sèchement. _Logique_. Haussa un sourcil. _Intéressant._

- Typique de la région ?

- On ne peut plus typique.

- Je suppose que c'est un souvenir que les touristes ramènent souvent chez eux...

- Tout à fait.

Nouvelle gorgée de café au lait.

- Vous croyez qu'on pourrait y introduire une bombe miniature ?

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, c'était un chapitre bien court... <strong> je ne sais pas si ça va suffire à me faire pardonner ma (courte) absence. *smile : ne tapez pas l'auteure!* En plus, c'est la honte: les réponses à vos reviews sont plus longues que le chapitre... *pardon, pardon* Le prochain chapitre sera malheureusement le dernier: il tiendra lieu d'épilogue à cette drôle d'historiette. J'espère que la fin vous plaira!

Je vais essayer de mettre vite sur pied ma nouvelle fic : pas évident, puisque je reprends les cours demain *dur dur, mais je suis quand même contente!*. J'espère néanmoins y arriver.

**À bientôt et merci de toujours me suivre! =)**


	6. Epilogue :   Bons baisers de Meiringen

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !** Voici la fin de mon histoire helvético-criminelle. Au programme : un salon anglais, deux colocataires, un mystérieux paquet, et un 'BOUM' retentissant... j'espère que vous aimerez! (au passage, je m'excuse pour le retard dans ma publication, mais j'ai eu plein d'autres choses à faire, alors ma productivité en a un peu pâti...).

**Merci **à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue et/ou reviewée: c'est toujours un plaisir de vous faire partager mes écrits! ^^

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_HaruKuro : _ merci pour ton ptit mot! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire avec le chapitre précédent ; j'espère que cet épilogue te plaira tout autant. On y découvre ce qu'il advient du mystérieux coucou... Bonne lecture! =)

_Over and Over Again :_ merci pour ton message! C'est chouette d'avoir pu te faire découvrir ce produit typiquement suisse et très méconnu qu'est le Cénovis. ;) Moriarty a du être surpris, ça, c'est certain! Merci pour tes encouragements concernant ma reprise des cours: ça devrait aller ; en fait, j'ai hâte de recommencer, ça me changera un peu les idées. J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira! A bientôt! =)

_Haryu :_ merci pour ton commentaire! T'inquiète pas: c'est pas grave si tu as lu tous les chapitres d'un coup... et comme on dit, "mieux vaut tard que jamais"! ;) Merci pour tes multiples compliments, qui m'ont fait beaucoup rougir. J'espère que cette fin te plaira. Plein de bizZz! =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ta review! Comme quoi, je t'aurai fait découvrir quelque chose: le Cénovis! ;) C'est vrai que c'était court, et encore une fois, je m'en excuse... :( J'essaierai de prendre le temps d'écrire, malgré la reprise de mes cours... Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et te remercie encore d'être toujours fidèle au poste. A bientôt! =)

_Clina :_ merci pour ton loooong commentaire, qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir! Je suis toujours contente de répondre aux reviews de mes lecteurs; ça permet d'instaurer une confiance, une relation que j'apprécie beaucoup. ;) Tu as des corrections à faire? Oh. Je vois. Tu es donc professeure (élémentaire... mdr). En quoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? *je suis incorrigible* Je vais essayer de ne pas trop clore mes chapitres avec des répliques qui risquent de te faire rire: je ne voudrais pas être responsable des réveils de ta fille (lol, je blague...). Tu n'apprécies pas la "relation" que j'ai ébauchée entre Sherlock et Moriarty? Mmmh... moi, ça m'amuse bien, pourtant: je n'aime pas laisser l'exclusivité à John (méchante, hein? lol). Pour les plans de Moriarty une fois revenu à Londres: je ne sais pas encore trop ; il aura un rôle à jouer dans ma prochaine histoire, mais c'est encore à déterminer. (je laisse planer le suspens...) J'espère par ailleurs que tu ne seras pas trop mise à mal en voyant comment va évoluer la relation Sherlock/John dans ma prochaine fic... ;) En attendant, voici le dernier volet du voyage en Suisse de ptit Jim ; j'espère que tu aimeras! Bonne lecture! =)

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! Et oui: la bombe miniaturisée, c'est du Moriarty tout craché! Toujours des idées tordues, celui-là... J'espère que tu adoreras aussi l'épilogue. A bientôt! =)

_Eiffel : _merci pour ta review! Franchement, c'est méchant d'avoir été contente que Jim se fasse piéger par le vilain Cénovis: je dois dire que le Cénovis, j'en ai déjà mangé (et plusieurs fois!) et franchement... j'aime pô. Alors, je le souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi, et encore moins à Jimmy (par contre, mon copain adore... lol). Pour le coucou: c'est vrai qu'il fallait s'attendre à un coup tordu de la part à Moriarty... J'espère que l'épilogue te fera toujours autant rire! Plein de bizZz =)

_Chou :_ merci pour ton pas-à-pas! Je me répète, mais j'aime vraiment ça! ^^ Pour Lestrade: nan, fais-lui pas de mal, c'est mon seul allié face à toi+Moriarty+les snipers.. qu'est-ce que je ferais, toute seule, moi ? *snurf* lol - Définissons nos rôles: dans notre relation particulière (je pars, tu t'ennuies, mdr), je dirais que... je suis plus proche de Moriarty. Déjà, vous autres, lecteurs, avez l'air de penser qu'avec mes chapitres courts et remplis de suspense, je suis un monstre de sadisme. Très "moriartyesque", donc. Ensuite, et à mon grand regret, mon homme n'a pas vraiment démenti cet état de fait: je suis donc quelqu'un de très gentil, mais de manipulateur... tu prends Sherlock? (enfin, si tu veux. XD J'aime bien ces délires... ^^). - Pour le Cénovis: c'est un espèce de pâte à tartiner salée, à base de légumes et de levure de bière. Au goût, c'est un peu comme les cubes de bouillon ou le Maggi (chais pas si tu connais). C'est hyper, hyper salé. À consommer avec du beurre, sur du pain (enfin, pour ceux qui aiment...). - Pour Moran: en fait, il n'apparaît pas du tout dans la série, mais plutôt dans l'oeuvre de Conan Doyle. C'est lui qui découvre le corps de Moriarty, en bas des chûtes de Reichenbach, si je me trompe pas. Pour le décrire, je me suis inspirée des caractéristiques données par Conan Doyle. - Pour le sacrifice de la Reine: je pense que si Moriarty s'est laissé aveuglé, c'est parce qu'il était trop sûr de lui. Quant on se croit invincible, on commet très souvent des erreurs (enfin, d'après moi). - Pour les bombes: ma fois, c'est vrai que c'est un peu le dada de ptit Jim! Mais bon, faut bien s'amuser... ^^ (c'est horrible, quand même!). - Pour la fin: heu... je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment longue, ou si tes suppositions se vérifient... dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je vais essayer de pas trop te faire languir (faut pas que tu t'ennuies trop, c'est mauvais pour le cerveau... mdr!): donc, j'essaierai de mettre vite en ligne ma prochaine histoire... qui, malheureusement, n'est pas encore achevée! Encore merci pour tout, et bonne lecture! =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ merci pour ton message! Je suis effectivement en fac, ce qui explique ma rentrée tardive (mais j'avais hâte de retrouver mes cours, quand même!). Pour le Cénovis au ptit déjeuner: n'aimant pas ça, je ne peux que t'encourager à refuser, si on t'en propose. Mais bon, y'a toujours des inconditionnels. ^^ Je suis toujours aussi désolée pour la longueur ridicule de mes chapitres: mais bon, les bonnes choses, faut pas en abuser. Dans ma prochaine histoire, ce sera plus long, promis! (enfin, je vais essayer... ^^) Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt, j'espère! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue : « Bons baisers de Meiringen »<strong>

- 221b, Baker Street, une semaine plus tard. 7h41 -

John prit le paquet et referma la porte en remerciant le facteur. Il monta les escaliers quatre-à-quatre, pénétra dans l'appartement. Sherlock était à la fenêtre, observant la rue. Le médecin posa le paquet sur la table basse.

- Sherlock. Un coli pour toi.

Le détective haussa un sourcil : il n'attendait pas de courrier. _Un envoi de Molly ?_ Il n'avait rien commandé à la morgue. John enfila son blouson : il était presque en retard.

- Bon, j'y vais. À ce soir. N'oublie pas de racheter du thé.

- Hm ? Où vas-tu ?

Le couteau glissait sous la ficelle de l'emballage, déchirait le _scotch_ et le papier _kraft._ Sherlock dégagea une boite de bois. _Elégante fermeture. Acier. Décorations pyrogravées sur le couvercle. Motifs montagnards. _John soupira. _Il est impossible, le matin_.

- J'ai dit que j'allais travailler.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles travailler.

Sherlock souleva le couvercle de la boîte, avec précaution. John leva les yeux au ciel :

- C'est ce que les gens normaux font, Sherlock. Je dois payer la moitié du loyer, tu te souviens ? Que… qu'est-ce que c'est, ce truc ?

Le détective venait d'extirper de la boite un étrange objet. Une horloge, visiblement, en forme de petite maison. _Bois clair_.

- C'est un chalet suisse, murmura Sherlock.

John était perplexe. Il contemplait les finitions, le tracé délicat des tuiles, l'arrondit des fenêtres, sans savoir quoi penser.

- Mycroft est parti en Suisse ? demanda-t-il, désorienté.

- Ne sois pas idiot. Mycroft ne peut pas quitter Londres. Surtout avec la crise péruvienne en ce moment et… mais nous ne sommes pas censés être au courant de ces choses-là.

Malgré tout, John sourit. Sherlock imitait à la perfection le ton distingué de son frère. L'horloge fut déposée en douceur sur la table basse.

- Je crois savoir qui est l'expéditeur.

Une carte blanche, finement ciselée. _Vaches. Edelweiss._ Sherlock l'ouvrit, John s'asseyant sur le rebord du canapé pour lire par dessus son épaule. _Tant pis. Je serai en retard au boulot_. L'écriture était élégante.

_Voici un petit souvenir de mon dernier voyage d'affaire. En espérant vous revoir bientôt pour un nouveau jeu. M_

_P.-S. : j'ai adoré notre conversation nocturne. J'espère qu'elle hantera vos rêves, comme elle le fait des miens. _

_P.-S. bis : j'oubliais. Le mécanisme se déclenchera à 7h56, heure de Londres. Bonne chance. _

- Le mécanisme ? fit John. Quel mécani…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadran du coucou. 7h52. Il attrapa Sherlock par le bras :

- Viens !

Sortit du salon en trombe. Saisit Mme Hudson qui balayait le pas de sa porte. Se précipita dans la rue.

'BOUM !'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End.<strong>_

**Voilà!** C'était l'épilogue, le point final à cette petite aventure helvétique et rafraichissante. J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire: c'était vraiment un moment très plaisant à vivre à vos côtés... ^^ Ma prochaine fic (une sombre histoire de trafic, sur fond de chinoiseries, mais je n'en dis pas plus...) sera bientôt mise en ligne. Enfin, j'espère... Je vous donne tout de même le titre, en primeur: _La Chasse au Dragon._

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que je vous retrouverai dans mes prochaines histoires! Merci encore de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure suisse!

**À très bientôt, et mille baisers à toutes et tous! =)**


End file.
